


I Miss You

by Moody_Akira



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Swearing, don't look at me, i don't know what i'm doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Akira/pseuds/Moody_Akira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been gone for a month, and she had to deal with her wants, needs and loneliness somehow, right? But what happens when he walks in on her...private time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5 in the morning, bye.  
> Plus I love Stahl probably a little too much, lol

Moans echoed in the bedroom and it was all hers.

She wore nothing but her husband's shirt. It still smelled like him. Her fingers moved in her and absentmindedly circled her clit. Gods all she could think about was him, touching her, sucking at her large breasts that just begged for a mouth on them, his own fingers delving in her, his thick cock fucking her until she couldn't speak. But her husband was gone for a month and her fingers would only suffice for now.

"Oh, Stahl..." Robin moaned as her juices dripped from her and on the sheets. She needed him desperately. When was he finally going to get him so he could have her? Robin longed for him to come back to her. For him to make her his again. Mark her. But all she could do was alleviate herself with her fingers, pinching at her hard nipples, rubbing herself.

Robin was so caught up in her pleasure that she didn't even hear the bedroom door open, and a soft gasp come from her slack jawed husband. He returned home early, and to see his wife touching herself, moaning his name in his shirt. Stahl made his way over to the bed and covered her hand with his. Robin gasped in surprise and horror. She didn't want him to see her like this. But before she could even get a word in, he kissed her hard on the lips, moving her hand out of the way to rub her swollen clit.

"Miss me, did you?" He asked between kisses. His fingers overpowered her own and she was at his mercy, bucking her hips towards him, whining and moaning as her husband fingered her.

"You want my cock, Robin?" He asked her moving his fingers out of her, sucking on the to taste her juices. She was delicious and sticky. The white haired woman bit her lip as she watched her husband look her in the eyes as he sucked her essence off his long fingers. It was so fucking hot...

"Answer me, Robin. Do you want my throbbing cock in your wet, tight pussy? Fucking you hard?" His voice was deeper than usual and he never spoke like this unless he was horny enough to fuck her until she couldn't speak. And that was all she wanted. To be bent over on their bed and be fucked into oblivion.

"Fuck me, baby...I need your big fat cock in my pussy..." She whimpered. She was dripping wet and her husband was teasing her. It had been too long... Stahl's eyes were a dark green and his smirk was something sinister.

"That's what I thought," he hissed in her ear. He pushed off the shirt she wore to expose her soft neglected breasts. They screamed for his tongue on them, for his fingers to pinch and squeeze her.

"I missed your tits. I'll make them mine again," he growled. His large hands grabbed her wrists and pinned her to their bed. Wetness pooled between his wife's legs again, and she cried out as his mouth descended on her pert, dark nipple. He suckled at her and ground his throbbing cock against her folds. Her skin was delicious, a delicacy he had the privilege of devouring. He switched breasts and sucked the other, swirling the hard bud with his tongue, lapping at her. "

"Oh Stahl..."Robin moaned loudly. She loved her breasts getting so much attention, but she wanted him to lick her too.

"I'm hungry, Robin. I could just eat you up." He sent chills down his wife's spine. Her legs were spread wide open for him to see her in all her wet and naked glory. Her folds glistened with the arousal he gave her from sucking her tits earlier. Stahl grinned.

"I'll devour you," he whispered against her thigh before licking a swipe from her entrance to her clitoris.

"G-GODS!" She cried as he began to tongue fuck her. His long tongue assaulted her clit and he thrust his tongue back into her, making his wife grasp his olive hair, arching her back. "Oh gods...I love when you fuck me with your tongue..."she cried out, her voice cracking. She had never felt this needy, this horny, in her life. Her delectable honey dripped into his mouth and he kept eating her greedily, as if he hadn't eaten in the month he was gone. His strong hands gripped her soft brown thighs and squeezed. Her moans got louder and louder and her hips bucked against his mouth. Pulling his tongue out, he began to suck and lick her clit, making her scream loudly. Hands tugged his hair and he looked up at her with dark eyes. He could feel his cock struggling against his own small clothes and he desperately wanted to fuck his needy wife's brains out.

He pulled away from her and wiped his mouth. Robin whined as the contact was taken away from her overly sensitive womanhood. "Stahl why did you--" He interrupted her with a bruising kiss on her lips. She could taste herself on his lips. No matter greedy he made his kisses, they ended up being tender. His hands found her own and intertwined his fingers with hers. Stahl broke away for small time windows to whisper "I love you's" against her skin. She was his goddess, and he was going to worship her accordingly. She undid his clothes while they kissed, and soon, he was only in his small clothes, rubbing himself against her thigh.

"How badly do you want it?" He whispered against her shoulder. She could feel his lip press into a smirk. Robin whimpered as he ground himself against her, the tip pressing against her clit.

"Stahl, fuck me...please..."she begged, her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"You're such a good girl," he teased. Dominant Stahl was her favorite. His smallclothes were off and in a split second, he sheathed himself inside his wife. Her cry was amorous, entire body sensitive from all the teasing he did earlier. He couldn't even wait for her to adjust. Stahl grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, and began to thrust in her fast and hard. His touch wasn't usually so brash, but it had been way too fucking long since he was rough with his wife. Her cries were loud, her back arched under him.

"More...oh Stahl I--AH!" He flipped her over on her knees, and began to pound himself in her. His hips slammed into her sweet ass, making her almost scream into the mattress. His hand made a sharp cracking sound as he spanked her. Robin loved it.

Their moans were loud, her cries were muffled by pillows and sheets, but he was loud too, not holding back his loud moans and panting as his cock slammed into her. "You feel so good around me, Robin...shit...I love you," he groaned, pressing his hot chest into her back. His fingers reached down and rubbed her clit again.

"Oh FUCK! Baby, harder...fuck me harder...please..."she screamed loudly, fists almost tearing the sheets. Stahl grinned. She was such a slut for him.

"Come for me, Robin. I want to feel you come around my cock," he whispered in her ear. Then he began to fuck her violently. Her screams of his name were just so mesmerizing. He made her so needy.

"I'm gonna come...I'm gonna come...! Stahl..!!"she cried out as she released, her body trembling, tears in her eyes. She never felt this amazing, and he did a wonderful job in making her body shake and tremble. Her orgasm triggered his own.

"Shit...oh fuck--Robin!"he thrust in her quickly before releasing his seed in her with a loud groan. They collapsed together, her hips unable to move. Her body shook and she could feel his essence drip out of her.

Stahl looked over at his white haired wife and smiled. "Robin come here. I want to hold you," he said gently. She took his hand and rested her head on his sweaty chest. The smile on her face was one of contentment. "I missed you," he said in her hair, holding her close to him, feeling her heartbeat against him. Her citrine eyes met with his viridian ones and smiled.

"I missed you too."


End file.
